Santuary High School
by Schne Hissi
Summary: Apresentando: Camus! xD Como seria os nossos cavaleiros de ouro em um colégio? .yaoi. .Rank T por preocalção. .betado por Hiei-and-Shino.
1. Quando a Lei de Murphy te persegue

**Legenda:**

**Lugar/hora**

POV do personagem

-estado físico/emocional-

(tradução)

"pensamento(?)"

**Chapter One: Quando a Lei de Murphy te persegue…**

"Se alguma coisa pode dar errado, dará. E mais, dará errado da pior  
maneira, no pior momento e de modo que cause o maior dano possível. E se algo pode dar certo, tem grandes chances de dar errado."

E é por isso mesmo que eu estou começando a odiar as Leis de Murphy. Principalmente essa, que é a primeira que ele fez – e que causa mais estragos.

**Milo:** Camus!

E sabe o que houve para eu citar isso?! O meu carro! A minha linda Ferrari azul foi multada, e ainda por cima, destruída bem no dia que eu ia pagar a primeira prestação! Ò.ó

**Milo:** -acenando na frente dele- Caaaamus!

E tudo isso por causa de um desgraçado degenerado de inteligência: Milo. Esse infeliz catou a chave do meu carro enquanto eu dormia tranqüilamente e começou a dirigir enquanto bebia em plena madrugada! Como eu sabia? Bem, não é você, meu caro leitor, que viu a chave jogada no chão e que entrou no carro e sentiu um cheiro desgraçado que vinha debaixo dos bancos e também não é VOCÊ que encontrou além de latas vazias, dois sutiãs, um vermelho e outro preto com babados, e para completar, não quero saber o que era aquela gosma branca. Um dia, eu juro, mato esse desgraçado. ¬¬

**Milo:** CAMUS ESTOU TE CHAMANDO!! –gritando no ouvido dele-

**Camus:** O QUE VOCÊ QUER, DROGUE (droga)?!

**Milo: **Você está estrangulando o Aiolia! \o.o/

**Camus:** -solta um Aiolia semi-morto- Desculpe. ù.u'

**Aiolia:** -roxo/azul, respirando com dificuldade- Na... arf arf... da... arf... x_x''

Bem, meu nome é Camus, sou francês, tenho dezessete anos, 2º ano do Ensino Médio e inteligente, bonito e o melhor aluno do meu ano; modéstia à parte. 'Tá bem, um dos melhores. Esse (in)feliz que seqüestrou/sujou a minha Ferrari se chama Milo, meu melhor amigo, vivemos como carne e unha, nunca nos separamos. Ok, só à noite quando ele sai pra beber e agarrar alguém no bar. Ele é mais burro que uma porta: um dia ele foi me pedir cola da primeira pergunta da prova e eu disse que tinha que escrever o seu nome. A burrice dele me assusta, às vezes.

**Milo:** -jogando GameBoy- Porque você 'tá tão desligado, Camyu?

**Aiolia:** -recuperado- Ele deve estar pensando na prova de matemática de hoje de manhã.

**Camus:** Hm.

**Professora: **-na mesa, corrigindo as provas- Milo!

**Milo:** Chamou 'profê? o/ -indo até a mesa-

**Professora:** -entrega a prova- Aqui está a sua prova de matemática.

**Milo:** -olha a nota, deixa o queixo cair-

**Alunos que não tem nada pra fazer:** -curiosos-

Okay, ele deve ter tirado 2, novamente. Oh Zeus ele vai dar o bote em 3... 2... 1...

**Milo:** -recupera-se- EU TIREI 10! \8D/ -rebola no meio da sala de aula-

**Classe:** O.O'

... MILO TIROU 10 NA PROVA DE MATEMÁTICA?! O_o

**Saga:** Irmão, o A-Apocalipse... o_o

**Kanon:** ...está por vir. o_o²

**Professora:** o_o' –olha para o caderno de notas-  Oh... Milo, vem cá. n.n'

**Milo:** Sim, senhora sim! \8D –dando pulinhos(?)-

**Professora:** Para falar a verdade, -pega a prova do Milo- você tirou zero. n.n' –passa branquinho em cima do um- Sinto muito, mas eu confundi a sua nota com a do Shaka.

**Shaka:** Oh, então eu tirei dez. ô.o

**Milo:** -olha pra prova-

**Classe:** -esperando a reação do Milo-

**Milo:** MAS O QUE EU ERREI AQUI?! Ò.O –irritado-

**Professora:** A resposta é simples: Tudo.

**Shura:** Até o seu nome você errou. xD

E não só o nome; a data e a classe também. õ.ô

**Milo:** -lança um olhar mortal para o Shura- Cala a boca, espanhol.

**Shura:** Vem calar. –sorriso debochado-

**Classe:** -assistindo o Milo chutando o Shura-

Uau, e não é que o Milo luta Taikondô? ô.o

Bem, o resultado foi simples: Um Milo descontrolado e irritado, um Shura com o canto da boca sangrando e todo mundo gritando "briga, briga, briga!", sem contar que a professora pegou na orelha do Milo e do Shura e mandou-os para a diretoria. Hum. O de sempre. Diga-me diz qual é o dia que o Milo nunca foi para a diretoria e/ou que arranjou alguma confusão/briga?

Só sei que vou encontrar com ele no intervalo e que, por sinal, ele está me devendo um lanche, igualmente o Shura. ¬¬

**No intervalo**

Aqui estou, junto com meus amigos, procurando uma mesa para sentar. O refeitório está um pouco menos cheio do que o pátio lá fora, se bem que isso não é um problema para nós.

**Saga e Kanon:** Iuhuuuu, meninaaas! –chegando perto de uma mesa de meninas eufóricas-

**Garotas:** -viram-se para os gêmeos- Oi? O.o

**Saga:** -abraçando a cintura do Kanon, próximos-

**Kanon:** -colocando uma mão no peito de Saga, falando inocentemente- Vocês poderiam deixar nós dois almoçando juntos, sozinhos?

**Garotas:** Mas é claro! ºOº -hemorragia nasal, saem da mesa-

**Gêmeos: **Conseguimos! \o/

Todos se sentaram na mesa e começaram a fazer o de sempre. Mu, Shaka, Aiolia e Aiolos comiam calmamente, Aldebaran e Máscara da Morte disputavam braço de ferro, Saga e Kanon tentavam fazer planos para dominarem o colégio(?), Afrodite lixava as suas unhas e eu esperando o Shura voltar, afinal, ele está me devendo o almoço e ele trouxe, maaaaas é ai que está o problema: está com ele. ¬¬ E eu aqui, que nem idiota, passando fome.

**Shura:** -aparece com duas marmitas- Hola, chicos! (olá, garotos/meninos!)

**Camus:** Até que enfim, estava com fome.

**Shura:** Desculpa, mas estava resolvendo alguns problemas...

**Aldebaram:** Haha, o que você fez dessa vez? xD

**Shura:** Ha-ha-ha. ¬¬ O professor de ciências 'tava me perguntando o por quê de todos estarem chutando ele.

**Mu:** Por que ele te perguntou isso? õ.o

**Shura:** Sei lá, só sei que quando ele deu as costas pra mim, eu vi um papel amarelo escrito "Kick me"... –coloca a mão no queixo, fazendo cara de quem está pensando- O que significaria aquilo...?

Todos, menos o Shura que não entendeu, começaram a rir. O Shura é horrível em inglês.

**Camus:** -abre o lanche- ...

... POR QUE NÃO TEM NADA DENTRO DO MEU LANCHE?! Ò.O

**Shura:** -vê a cara de psicopata à solta que o Camus está fazendo, olha o lanche- Er... a c-culpa foi do Milo! Ele pensou que esse lanche era o meu e pegou para comer! \o.o/

**Milo:** -entra no refeitório, chegando perto da mesa- E aí, pessoal? 8D/

**Todos da mesa:** -vira-se para o Camus-

**Camus:** ...

**No pátio, um pouco distante do refeitório.**

**Seiya:** Olha! É um pássaro! 8D/ -aponta para algo voando com alta velocidade-

**Hyoga:** Não Seiya, é um avião. u.u

**Shiryu:** Engraçado, eu escutei aquele avião cantar "I believe I can fly". õ.o

**Shun:** ... por que estou com um pressentimento que é o Milo-sempai? o.ô

**De volta para o refeitório.**

Antes de eu comprar meu próprio lanche, tive que jogar o Milo pela janela. Comprei um delicioso misto-quente e um Ice Tea. E estou aqui, caminhando até a mesa, felizmente.

... ou não.

**Aiolos:** -esbarra no Camus- Opa, desculpa aí, Camus!

**Camus:** -vendo a sua bandeja cair no chão-

Maldita seja a Lei de Murphy, maldito seja Aiolos e maldito seja o misto-quente que caiu propositalmente virado para baixo, e o prato em cima! Ò.o

**Aiolos:** C-Camus, quer que e-eu compre seu l-lanche..? o.o''' –temendo o pior-

**Camus:** -olhar gélido- Você está esperando o quê?

**Aiolos:** -já na fila para comprar o lanche-

¬¬ Eu vou esperar na mesa o Aiolos chegar com o meu lanche, antes que aconteça algo de novo.

**Afrodite:** -vendo o Camus emburrado- Camusinho, não precisa ficar com essa carinha! Se quiser, eu faço você ficar relaxado. ;D

**Camus:** Não quero. –frio, curto e grosso xD-

**Afrodite:** Ai, credo. Que humor. u.u

Ah, estava tão concentrado em matar o criador da Lei de Murphy que não apresentei os meus amigos. Esse aí se chama Afrodite, ele é sueco; se parece com uma mulher; vive se maquiando; olhando para os traseiros dos meninos; faz fofoca e arranja briga por causa de sua beleza. Sem ofensa, mas ele parece uma bicha. u.u

Esse que está do lado do Afrodite é o Máscara da Morte, italiano, e o típico cara que você não deve enfrentar. A não ser que você queira sua cabeça no armário dele, na seção de Coleção de Cabeças de Caveiras. Depois dele, tem o maldi... quero dizer, o Shura. Nasceu na Espanha, é aquele típico infeliz que se mete em brigas e demais confusões; Resumindo: Ele é igual o Milo, mas a única diferença, ele é inteligente e o Milo não.

O cara com quem o Shura está conversando é o Aldebaran. Zeus, o Aldebaran é muuuito alto. Ele tem que se baixar para entrar na sala de aula. Vive falando da sua terra natal, o Brasil. Mesmo sendo extremamente alto e com cara de sério, ele é muito honesto e engraçado; gente boa ele. Na frente do Afrodite, está o Mu. Ele veio do Tibet, é uma pessoa honesta, sincera e inocente, ao contrário desses mentecaptos aqui, ele nunca levou nada na malícia. Vive grudado no Shaka... hm, acho que eles tem é um caso.

Do lado dele, tem o Shaka. Eu vou avisar só uma vez: .., mesmo tendo essa expressão calma, ele faz macumbas e voodoo. Nós o chamamos de "A pessoa mais próxima de Deus", porque tudo que esse indiano sonha se torna realidade. õ.o E os últimos são os gêmeos gregos Saga e Kanon. Esses são mais dois que adoram entrar em uma confusão, mas eles gostam é de tentar conquistar o colégio e depois o mundo. Eles tentam, mas se ferram logo em seguida. Um fica grudado no outro, que nem chiclete. Gostam de pregar peças em todos os alunos, e estragar a felicidade de alguns. Típicos idiotas que gostam de ferrar a vida dos outros. ò.o Também tem o Aiolia e o Aiolos, eles também são irmãos, mas não gêmeos. Aiolia é igual ao Shura, só que um pouco mais honesto e um pouco menos encrenqueiro. Aiolos deve ser o único normal aqui, tirando o fato que é desajeitado. O curioso é que ele já foi chamado de traidor, mas não sabemos o por quê. Ele não se dá bem com Saga e seu irmão, coitado.

**Milo:** CAMUS, SEU DESGRAÇADO! ò.ó-com hematomas, arranhões, todo estropiado- PENSE DUAS VEZES ANTES DE RESPONDER: PRECISAVA MESMO TER ME JOGADO PELA JANELA?!

Sim!

**Camus:** Não sei...

**Na sala de aula**

**Camus:** -lendo o 'O ó do borogodó', fingindo que está prestando atenção na aula-

Não há nada melhor do mundo do que um bom livro. n.n

**Aiolia:** -arromba a porta da sala de aula- CAMUS! Você prefere o vestido lolita ou gótica? 8D/ -mostra os dois vestidos-

**Classe e professora:** Õ.ô

**Camus:** ...

Antes de eu pedir licença para a professora, tive que jogar o meu livro no nariz do Aiolia.

E o desgraçado desviou com um sorriso idiota. ¬¬

Só que ele acertou em cheio o rosto na parede quando ele foi desviar. Haha, bem feito.

**Aiolia:** -com o nariz sangrando- Então, qual você prefere?

**Camus:** -fechando a porta da classe- Por que a pergunta? Ò.o

**Aiolia:** É para o teatro. 8D

**Camus:** Mas já saiu os papéis?! o.o

**Aiolia:** Não, eu já tava decidindo antes, caso você tire a princesa. xD –leva um chute-

Infeliz, me botaram como príncipe e não como princesa. ¬¬ Esqueci que tem a peça A Cinderela. Por alguma razão, algum desgraçado colocou o meu nome na lista dos garotos que querem fazer o papel de príncipe. ò.o Melhor príncipe do que princesa... O estranho é que o Afrodite tá concorrendo como princesa. o.o

Bem, minha vida não pode piorar... Eu espero. ¬¬

**N/A:** Ae! Consegui fazer minha primeira fic do CDZ! \o/

Se bem que essa é a segunda, já que a primeira eu ainda estou fazendo...

Espero que vocês estejam gostando, e quero dizer uma coisa: essa fic é yaoi , homemxhomem, sabe?

Ainda estou definindo os casais, mas o casal principal é CamusxMilo. 8D

Ah, mais uma coisa: Desculpe se os personagens estiverem OOCs, viu? Vou me esforçar para não estarem.

Kiss, ja ne! n.n/

**Schne Hissi.**


	2. A inteligência não ajuda ninguém

**Legenda:**

**Lugar/hora**

POV do personagem

-estado físico/emocional-

(tradução)

"pensamento(?)"

_Flash Back_

**(Narração)**

_--_

**N/A¹:** Os personagens de Saint Seiya não são meus e blá blá blá... u.u Mas se fossem, eu transformaria o mundo deles cor-de-rosa e já estaria casada com o Shion a muito tempo. ;D

**N/A²: **O Rank é T por causa dos palavrões e to pensando se vai ter Lemon ou não...

**N/A³: **Todos, tirando o Camus e o Milo, estão com os cabelos da cor do Anime. Já o Camus e o Milo, estão como do mangá. (Camus é ruivo e o Milo loiro.)

**Chapter Two: A inteligência não ajuda ninguém.**

**Na sala de aula**

**Camus:** Ei, Shaka...

**Shaka:** Sim? –para de ler o livro-

**Camus:** Você sabe quem colocou o meu nome naquela lista para fazer o príncipe?

**Shaka:** Não.

**Camus: **-murmura- Espero que aconteça algo de ruim com essa pessoa...

**No corredor**

**Aiolia: **Lalalalalá~ n.n –passando por ali, vê o Aiolos se aproximando-

**Aiolos:** Maaaano! 8D/ Achei aqueles dois convites do show dos The Beatles!

**Aiolia:** Que maravilha! ".... maravilha o cacete! Agora vou ter que aturar o Aiolos me mandar assistir com ele aqueles marmanjos filhinhos de papai cantando! Ò.ó"

**Aiolos:** Vai ser daqui a três dias, à tarde e depois um-- -tropeça em uma escada-  Opa!

**Pintor que tava em cima da escada:** -segura na janela- EI, CUIDADO!

**Aiolia:** -vendo um balde de tinta rosa(?) caindo na sua direção- CARALH--

**De volta para a sala**

**Mu:** Mas é hoje que sai os papéis?

**Afrodite: **Sim! E espero que eu ganhe o papel da princesa! x3

**Mu:** -gota- B-Bem... você vai conseguir. n.n'

**Aldebaran:** Mas Afrodite, você não queria cuidar dos figurinos? o.o

**Afrodite:** Meu bem, claro que eu quero! ;D

**Shaka:** Então como é que você vai ser duas coisas ao mesmo tempo? õ.o'

**Afrodite:** É simples: Eu faço o figurino dos atores e depois decoro as minhas falas!

**Aiolia:** -entrando na sala, com o cabelo rosa- Cheguei.

**Alunos:** õ.o

**Camus:** Oque houve com você, Aiolia?

**Aiolia:** O idiota do meu irmão derrubou a tinta em mim. ¬¬

**Aiolos:** Mas foi sem querer! ;-;

**Shura:** Iae pexunhau? (Eae pessoal?) –todo desfigurado-

**Todos:** O.O

**Aiolos:** SHURA-CHAN! \O/

**Shura:** Xuxa-man? õ.o(Shura-chan? õ.o)

**Aldebaran:** Cara, oque aconteceu contigo? o.o

**MdM (Máscara da Morte):** Ficou me devendo dinheiro a um bom tempo. ¬¬

**Camus:** -observando o Saga e o Kanon- Gêmeos, oque vocês estão aprontando dessa vez? ¬¬

**Kanon:** Nada de mais... –passando super-bonde na cadeira do Milo-

**Saga:** Estamos só procurando algo para se divertir... –passando a mesma cola na mesa dele-

**Camus:** Coisa boa é que não vai acontecer, pelo visto.

**Saga e Kanon: **É. 8D

O Milo pode ser idiota, mas não é tão burro assim para cair em uma coisa dessas. ¬¬

**Milo:** -entra na sala, indo se sentar- A PROFÊ TÁ CHEGANDO! \O/

**Alunos:** -se sentando em suas carteiras-

**Artemis:** Olá crianças. n.n jogando uma pilha de papel em cima da mesa-

**Alunos:** Olá...

**Artemis:** Hoje, na aula de português, vamos rever os verbos regulares e os irregulares, sendo assim, vou chamar um por um para conjugar um verbo regular e o outro irregular. –vê o Aiolos babando- Aiolos, já que você está achando a minha aula interessantíssima, porque não começa?

**Aldebaran:** -chuta o Aiolos-

**Aiolos:** -acorda- Anh? Oque? Como? Onde estou? Quem sou eu?

**Aldebaran:** -cochicha- É aula de português, com a professora Artemis, estamos revendo verbos e seu nome é Aiolos.

**Aiolos:** Ah...

**Artemis:** Aiolos conjugue para mim o verbo "andar" no presente do indicativo, antes que o mande para fora da sala de aula.

**Aiolos:** Tá, tá... eu ando... tu andas... anh... ele anda...

**Artemis:** Mais rápido!

**Aiolos:** Nós corremos, vós correis, eles correm!

**Classe:** Hahahahahahahaha! xD

**Aiolos:** Oque eu fiz? o.o

**Artemis:** ¬¬ Nada. Milo! Escreva para mim, lá na lousa, os verbos "pescar" e "ser".

**Saga:** -cochichando para o Kanon- É agora!

**Kanon:** -cochichando- O sabor da vingança!

**Milo:** -apoia a mão na mesa, levantando-se- Ahhh, nããão... –escuta algo rasgar- O_O

**Sala:** ......... !!

**Milo:** QUEM FOI O MORTO QUE PÔS COLA!? Ò.ó –tenta tirar a mão- AAAAAAH!! MINHA MÃO ESTÁ PRESA!!

**Saga e Kanon:** INHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! xD

**Milo:** SAGA! KANON! VOCÊS ESTÃO MORTOS! QUANDO EU SAIR DAQUI EU VOU DECEPAR SUAS CABEÇAS E DAR DE PRESENTE PARA O MÁSCARA!

**Kanon:** Hahahahahah... i-isso... haha... é... só se… hahahaha… v-você conseguir!

**Milo:** -indignado- Ò.o

**Artemis:** Saga, Kanon e Milo! Já para diretoria!

**Milo:** Mas eu não consigo sair daqui! ;-; Minha mão não sai!

**Artemis:** Tudo bem, os gêmeos levarão você até a diretoria puxando a carteira, com você sentado.

**Saga:** Injustiça!

**Kanon:** Calúnia!

**Artemis:** VÃO!

**Saga e Kanon:** -puxando uma carteira com um Milo enfurecido até a diretoria-

**Artemis:** Bom, vamos continuar a aula! Deixando os verbos de lado, vamos rever os Tempos Verbais. Aiolos, "chovia" que tempo é?

**Aiolos:** Um mal tempo, professora. ó.ò

**Sala: **HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!

**Artemis:** Aiolos! Mostre-me a lição de casa! ò.o

**Aiolos:** Professora, alguém pode ser prejudicado por algo que não fez?

**Artemis:** Não, por quê?

**Aiolos:** É que eu não fiz a lição. –sorriso amarelo-

**Alunos:** -quase se enfartam de rir-

**No almoço**

**Aiolia:** -lendo o Código Civil-

**Camus:** -senta do lado do Shura- Aiolia, desde quando você se importa sobre leis civis? ¬¬

**Aiolia:** Nem eu sei também. o.o

**Camus:** õ.o Ok...

**Afrodite:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! \O/

**Mu:** Oque foi, Dite? o.o'

**Shaka:** Quebrou a unha? -.-

**Afrodite:** Shaka, engraçado você hein! ¬¬ Bem, deixando esse aí (Shaka) de lado, EU VOU CUIDAR DOS FIGURINOS DA PEÇA! \n.n/

**Aldebaran:** Parabéns! 8D/

**Shura:** Espera ai! Você não quer mais ser a princesa?

**Afrodite:** Shurinha, os papeis já saíram!

**MdM:** Hehe! Quem é o príncipe e a princesa?

**Afrodite:** O príncipe é o Camus e a princesa é o Milo. ;D

**Todos que estão em volta:** O MILO?!

**Na diretoria**

**Milo:** Atchim! Tem alguma bixa invejosa falando de mim...

**De volta para o pátio**

**Aiolia:** Quem é que pôs o Milo como princesa?!

**Aldebaran: **Não sei, só sei que o cara vai ficar sete palmos abaixo da terra quando o Milo descobrir.

**Mu:** Pessoal...

**Aiolos:** Eu vou acabar com a raça do Milo!

**Shura:** Por quê?

**Aiolos:** Porque eu queria ganhar. D:

**Shura:** Õ.o

**Mu: **Pessoal...!

**Afrodite:** Huhuhu! Vou fazer o Milo usar um vestidinho amarelo com babados cor-de-rosa e cheio de frufrus brancos! :3

**MdM:** Dite, as vezes você me da medo. o_o

**Shaka:** Você não é o único, Máscara...

**Mu:** CARALHO, VOCÊS NÃO PODEM ME ESCUTAR NENHUMA VEZ, PORRA!? MAS QUE MERDA!

**Silêncio...**

**Mu:** O-Obrigado. –envergonhado- Eu e-estou tentando dizer que o Camus desmaiou...

**Camus:** x.x

**Na enfermaria**

Porque estou sentindo a minha cabeça latejar...? -.-

**Camus:** -acordando- Hum...

**Milo:** Camyu, está se sentindo bem? ó.o

**Camus:** Milo...?

**Milo:** Eu. 8D

**Camus:** Você... não devia estar na aula?

**Milo:** Anh... bem...

_**Flash Back On**_

_**Afrodite:**__-cochichando-__ Ei, Milucho! Sabe da nova?_

_**Milo:**__-cochichando, irônico-__ Só sei se você me contar._

_**Afrodite:**__-cochichando-__ Ai, credo! O Camus foi para a enfermaria, sabe?_

_**Milo:**__ O CAMUS FOI PARA A ENFERMARIA?!_

_**Abel:**__-para de anotar a explicação na lousa-__ Algum problema, Sr. Milo?_

_**Milo:**__ Anh... er... ah! ARGH... URGH... P-PROFESSOR ABEL! Ç-Ç __–fingindo ter um ataque cardíaco-_

_**Abel:**__ MILO!!! Oque eu posso fazer por você?? \O/_

_**Milo:**__ Urgh... d-deixe me... ir... até a... enfermaria..._

_**Abel:**__ Pode ir!!_

_**Milo:**__-se recompõem-__ Sério? Valeu! 8D __–sai andando-_

_**Classe:**__-gota-_

_**Abel:**__ õ.o_

_**Flash Back Off**_

**Camus:** -gota-

**Milo:** 8D

**Camus:** Milo... você sabe quem ficou com o papel da princesa?

**Milo:** Sim, sou eu. 8D

**Camus:** o_o.... e do príncipe?

**Milo:** Não. o.o Quem?

**Camus:** Eu.

**Silêncio...**

**Milo:** ... b-bem, pelo menos é a peça da "Chapeuzinho Vermelho", né? 8D

**Camus:** É "A Bela Adormecida". E não tem nenhum príncipe ou princesa na peça da Chapeuzinho.

**Mais silêncio...**

**Milo:** Eu vou matar a pessoa que me pôs como princesa. ¬¬

**Camus:** E Eu, como príncipe. ¬¬²

**Shura:** -abre a porta, mostrando só a cabeça- Eae, Camus! Tá bem? :D

**Camus:** Sim.

**Milo:** Oque você veio fazer aqui, Shura?

**Shura:** Hehe. –ri nervoso, entra carregando Aiolos cheio de hematomas no colo-

**Milo:** Olos! O Você matou o Olos!

**Shura:** Não! O Máscara que me empurrou...

**Camus:** Mas oque isso tem haver com o Aiolia?

**Shura:** ... e eu esbarrei no Aiolos que caiu lá de cima da arquibancada, no ginásio. –sorriso amarelo-

**Aiolos:** -desmaiado- x_x

**Camus:** Shura, você sabe quem pôs o meu nome naquela lista para ser o príncipe? E o Milo, como princesa?

**Shura:** Só o Afrodite que sabe; Afinal, ele é um fofoqueiro de plantão.

**Camus:** Obrigado.

**Shura:** Nada. –colocando o Aiolos na cama, senta na beirada da mesma-

**Aiolos: **Hum... –abrindo os olhos-

**Shura:** Aiolos? Tudo bem? –preocupado-

**Aiolos:** ... v-vó..? Que cara horrível a s-senhora está... –leva porrada-

**Shura:** "Vó" o cacete! ¬¬

**Aiolos:** Shura-chan? ºOº

**Shura:** Não, sua mãe! –sendo irônico-

**Aiolos:** Ah, mãezinha, eu falei pra senhora que desde que o Aiolia nasceu você ficou feia? –leva um soco-

**Shura:** ò.o Aiolos! Sou eu, o Shura!

**Aiolos:** Shura-chaaaan! \8D/

**Shura:** Ai meu Zeus... -.-'

**Camus:** Mas, espera ai! Vocês não deviam estar lá na sala de aula?

**Shura:** É... mas...

_**Flash Back 2 On**_

_**Abel:**__ Aiolos! Oque é uma fraude?_

_**Aiolos:**__ É oque o senhor está fazendo, Abel-sensei._

_**Abel:**__-indignado-__ Explique-se..._

_**Aiolos:**__ Segundo o Código Penal __–lendo o Código Penal que o Aiolia tinha roubado da biblioteca-__ comete fraude todo àquele que se aproveita da ignorância do outro para se prejudicar!_

_**Classe:**__ HAUAHUAHAUHUAHUAHUAHAUAUHA!!_

_**Abel:**__ ..._

_**Flash Back 2 Off**_

**Camus:** …

**Milo:** Olos, sua burrice é tão grande que me assusta às vezes.

**Aiolos:** O meu Q.I é o mesmo que o seu.

**Milo:** -indignado- ò.o Oras!

**Shura:** UAHAUHAUHAUHAUHUA!!

**Camus:** Ok, Milo. Vou fazer uma pergunta para testar sua "inteligência".

**Milo:** Pode mandar! \o/

**Camus: **Diga-me quatro coisas que contenha leite.

**Milo:** Uhn... anh... err... –pensando- ... AH! Um queijo e quatro vacas!

**Camus, Shura e Aiolos:** UAHUAHUAHAUHAUHAUHAUHUAHAUH!!

**Milo:** Mas é verdade! ò.o

**Shura:** Hahahah... Bueno, bueno... Aiolos...

**Aiolos:** Sim, Shura-chaaan? :3

**Shura:** Err... quantos corações nós temos?

**Aiolos:** Ora, é claro que é dois!

**Shura:** Dois? õ.o

**Aiolos:** Sim! O meu e o seu! n.n

**Camus, Milo e Shura:** -quase se infartam de rir-

**Camus:** -se recompõe, antes que caia da cama- Hahaha... M-Milo... oque devo fazer para repartir 11 batatas para 7 pessoas?

**Milo:** Um purê de batata, Camyu! :D

**Shura, Aiolos e Camus:** -caem da cama de tanto rir-

**Milo:** ¬¬

**Shura:** A-Aiolos... –se sentando novamente na cama- Hehe... se és tu a cantas, dizes: "eu canto". Se for seu irmão a cantar, como dizes?

**Aiolos:** Cala boca, Aiolia!

**Camus:** -tem um treco de tanto rir-

**Shura:** -rolando no chão de tanto rir-

**Milo:** -se recupera do riso- CAMYU!! ºOº

**Aiolos:** Vixi... ele teve um treco. o.o

**Shura:** Também... com a inteligência de vocês, qualquer um tem!

**Aiolos e Milo (que estava fazendo o Camus se reanimar): **...

**(Oque aconteceu com o Shura depois dessa afirmação... ninguém sabe.)**

**CONTINUA...**

**N/A: **Wah! O capítulo dois! *-*

Amei zoar com o Aiolia nesse capítulo! HAUHAUHAUHAUHA!

Aiolia e Milo são alunos inteligentes, viu? xD

Oque deve ter acontecido com o Shura? Só no próximo capítulo! xD

No próximo capítulo, começa a esquentar as coisas! (em todos os sentidos, ;D)

Agora as reviews!

_**Nana Kei:**_ _UAHUAHUAHUAHUAH, obrigada por acompanhar! xD As vezes fico com dó deles! Heheh!_

_**Beliévii:**__ Sim! O Shaka é macumbeiro! xD_

_Não se preocupe! Vai ter mais cenas yaois no próximo capítulo! Se bem que utilizei mais humor nesse capítulo do que yaoi... recompenso no próximo!_

_**Lisa 4ever:**__ Obrigada por acompanhar!_

_Auhauhauhauhau! Tentei deixar menos OOC o possível! Sim, o Seiya é MUITO burro. ¬¬_

_Não sei, to pensando em relação ao Lemon... vamos ver depois. xD –suspense-_

_**sophie clarkson:**__ Poxa! Muito obrigada por acompanhar! Fico muito contente! :D_

_**Lune Kuruta:**__ HUAHAUHUAHUAH, eu também to dentro desse club. xD_

_Sim... a maioria gosta do formato script (assim como eu xD), acho que essa é a minha primeira fic que faço nesse formato._

_Poxa, obrigada. :D_

_De nada! E até a próxima!_

XxxXxxXxxxX

**Feliz natal para todos!**

Com muito amor e carinho! n.n (Vou passar o meu natal com o meu Shionzinho, o meu marido. S2)

Kiss, ja ne! n-n/

**Schne Hissi.**


End file.
